A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable hair dryer, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable hair dryer optimally having a dual heating source.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for portable hair dryers have been provided in the prior art that will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a portable hair dryer optimally having a dual heating source.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,782 to Fujishima et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,782 issued to Fujishima et al. on Dec. 3, 1985 in class 219 and subclass 370 teaches a foldable hair dryer of the hand-held type, which includes a housing incorporating an electrically operated apparatus for producing a flow of heated air, a hand grip pivotally attached to the housing, and a power cord extending from the housing. The hand grip is rotatable to an operational position where it extends outwardly from the housing, and to a folded position where it is folded on a part of periphery of the housing. Formed along the periphery of the housing is a first groove cooperating, when the hand grip is in the folded position, with the second groove formed in the hand grip to define a peripheral channel extending across the housing and the folded hand grip. The power cord can be received in the peripheral channel thus formed and be wound up along the entire periphery of the hair dryer when the hand grip is brought in the folded position. The hand grip is shaped to have a cap portion, which closes an air discharge outlet when it is in the folded position so as to prohibit the entry of foreign matter therethrough. Apparatus incorporated in the hair dryer for producing a flow of heated air is energized by the operation of a knob that is accessible from the exterior of the housing, and is locked in position not to energize the apparatus for producing a flow of heated air until the hand grip is brought in the operational position, thus preventing an accidental flow of heated air blown from the outlet when the hand grip is in the folded position, since such accidental flow would otherwise damage the hand grip and the power cord wound thereon.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,925 to Choi.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,925 issued to Choi on Oct. 20, 1992 in class 34 and subclass 97 teaches a hair dryer available outdoors or where a general power source is not available, an LPG powered hair dryer is provided. The hair dryer includes a main body that can receive a bottle of LPG (liquified petroleum gas), and a burner in the main body for burning the LPG. The burner flame heats a double radiant plate arrangement in front of the burner, and hot air is blown from the plate arrangement by a battery powered fan motor at the rear of the housing. A gas-interrupting valve, a gas-adjusting valve, an operation switch, and a thermal sensor are also provided in the housing.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,253 to Poumey et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,253 issued to Poumey et al. on Mar. 23, 1993 in class 34 and subclass 97 teaches a cordless electric hair dryer and stand in which the portable hair dryer unit has a rechargeable battery and a thermal heat reservoir. The fan blows ambient air over the thermal reservoir in heat exchange relationship to expel hot air from the dryer when in use. The stand has an electrical circuit inductively coupled through a coil in the base of the stand to a coil in the rear of the housing of the dryer, which provides power to charge the rechargeable battery in the handle of the dryer and to heat the thermal storage medium in the dryer. The heating is accomplished by resistors mounted in heat exchange relationship with the thermal reservoir material. The rechargeable battery is used only to run the fan during drying operation of the portable unit.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,434 to LeCompte, Sr.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,434 issued to LeCompte, Sr. on Apr. 30, 1996 in class D28 and subclass 13 teaches the ornamental design for a rechargeable cordless hair dryer.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,975 to Hsu.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,975 issued to Hsu on Mar. 11, 1997 in class 34 and subclass 97 teaches a collapsible and portable hair dryer with a gas combustion heat supply system. Gas combustion is adapted to supply heat for air inside the hair dryer. A motor ran by a self-contained power source system rotates a fan in order to blow air through several blade-like portions, which are heated by the gas flame. Thus, the air passed through the heated blade-like portions becomes hot and is blown out for use. The hair dryer can be used outdoors because an electrical socket is not needed.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,236 to Taylor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,236 issued to Taylor on Nov. 6, 2001 in class 392 and subclass 385 teaches a hair dryer having a heater, a fan positioned to form an air flow that is heated by the heater, a battery, and a switch connected in circuit with the fan and the battery. An interlock prevents the switch from closing during the time the hair dryer is inserted in a base for charging the battery and heating the heater via an electrical power source. An arc prevention assembly prevents arcing among contacts on the hair dryer and the base during insertion and removal of the dryer to and from the base.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for portable hair dryers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a portable hair dryer optimally having a dual heating source.